The Thing That Got Lost
by xXxMusexXx
Summary: AltFic. What if Elphaba had been there during Glinda's speech to the people, "Thank Goodness", and had confronted the Good Witch? Glinda will finally see the things she lost when she became 'Glinda the Good'...Gelphie FRIENDSHIP, Fiyeraba, Gloq. T   Safe.
1. Blood and Tears

The Thing That Got Lost

**A Wicked Fanfiction.**

**Takes place during "Thank Goodness".**

**A/N: By the way…since I just KNOW people are going to comment on this if I don't say anything…YES, I know that Glinda and Fiyero were NOT on the platform when they argued and when Fiyero ran off. But, this is MY story, and for my story to work, I need Glinda away from the crowd and on the platform at the start. So, please, do NOT comment about that. Thank you. :D Also, there's a bit of bad language on Elphie's part near the beginning. Fair warning. **

**Also! I would like to give credit where credit is due: DemonicMuffin, my beta, has been Wonderful (Ha, see, PUN) during the last few days as I got this story running. Everything I've written, I've ran by her and she's been more than helpful. Thank you, DM! :D**

**Also, ALSO: If you like Les Miserables, may I suggest DemonicMuffin's fic 'Bread and Candy'? It's a Javert fic, and I personally think it's stunning. Do her a favor and read. Oh, and don't forget to review. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Blood and Tears_

Glinda sighed and looked down at the emerald green floor of the platform she stood on; aware of the crowd that awaited her next words, but not caring for once…Fiyero was right. What had she been doing? She had forgotten all about her old friend…her dearest friend in all of Oz…she had been so out of line! Instead of trying to clear the name of the green girl dubbed the 'Wicked Witch', she had either said nothing on the topic of Elphaba, or simply went along with someone's claims. Even when Madame Morrible told everyone what Elphaba supposedly did when Glinda had been given the title of 'Glinda the Good', she had said _nothing _in Elphaba's defense!

Glinda remembered what she had told everyone after Fiyero left only moments ago…

"He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way…_That's why I couldn't be happier! No, I couldn't be happier!"_

Now that the crowd had realized Glinda was not going to continue, they all turned back to their own conversations…mostly gossiping about Elphaba and that stupid 'pure water can melt her' theory. Glinda doubted it was true…Elphaba had never shown any hesitance towards water…at least, not in front of the Good Witch….

Glinda turned around slowly and started down the staircase.

"_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit, unlike I anticipated…But I couldn't be happier…!"_

Glinda stopped descending the steps and scanned the crowd.

"_Simply, couldn't be happier!"_

She looked down and sighed, knowing she was downright lying to herself.

"Well…not simply."

She continued down the stairs, still singing softly to herself.

"'_Cause getting your dreams…it's strange, but it seems a little…well, complicated…There's a kind of a sort of…cost. There's a couple of things get…lost."_

Glinda reached the bottom of the staircase and sunk into the shadows, seeking solace in the darkness. Her breathing a little shaky, she gazed towards the Western Sky.

"_There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you crossed!"_

"You could say that again." An almost demonic voice growled, the owner's arm snaking around Glinda's waist. A gloved hand muffled the blonde's scream, and the Good Witch was dragged into an alley.

She was thrown face-first against the cold stone wall, a warm figure's weight keeping her there. Glinda noted that the person's form was slender, yet she could feel sparse muscle.

"Enjoying the spotlight?" The mysterious person hissed, the only thing evident in the voice being the fact that she was…well, a _she._ "Enjoying the love…the admiration? Things I always wanted, but never received? You don't deserve this! I do! I worked harder than anyone, and I ended up like THIS!" With every word, the woman's voice became easier and easier to recognize…Glinda started putting the pieces together, and when she figured it out, her heart stopped.

"…Elphie?"

"Never call me that again!" Elphaba snarled, pressing Glinda harder into the wall. The blonde winced.

"You actually think that we can just pick up where we left off! After EVERYTHING that's happened?" The green girl continued, her anger rising.

"Elphaba, I didn't-"

"NO! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!" Elphaba exploded. "YOU NEVER MEAN TO DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE! YOU'RE SO _INNOCENT! _SO _BEAUTIFUL!_ SO _PERFECT!_ BUT JUST LOOK AT ME NOW, GLINDA! LIKE I TOLD MADAME MORRIBLE, I AM _BEAUTIFULLY FUCKING TRAGIC!" _She spun Glinda around and moved the Good Witch's face close to her own.

She began to sing, but her words were clipped and full of spite.

"_I'm limited! Just look at me! I'm LIMITED! And just look at you, you're living the life I wanted to…!"_

She suddenly paused, her eyes the size of saucers.

"_Glinda…!"_

Elphaba hastily scrambled away from the blonde so that she stood in the middle of the alley.

"What?" Glinda asked, finding herself frozen in fear.

"You're…you're bleeding."

Glinda's eyes widened, and she lifted a shaky hand to her face. Indeed, Elphaba was right; she found her cheek sticky and wet…and when she pulled away to look at her fingertips, she saw that they were stained crimson.

Elphaba stared at Glinda's torn-up left cheek and felt her rage practically dissolve. "I…I hurt you."

Glinda's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"I…I made you bleed…" Elphaba faltered, her eyes downcast. "I only meant to scare you…show you what I had become, all because of what happened back then…"

The green girl felt a hand on her shoulder, and she hesitantly met Glinda's eyes.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp." Glinda said sternly. It shocked Elphaba, quite frankly; Glinda had _never_ sounded this serious before. "It's not your fault. You're under so much stress…and I'm only adding onto it, aren't I? I haven't tried to help you at all…"

Elphaba knew Glinda wanted the truth, so she nodded. "At least, in my mind it was your fault. I made myself think that everything was your fault; me being hunted, no one believing a word I had to say…me feeling so alone…basically, everything that's happened since we met the Wizard. But…but I was wrong." She choked out the last sentence in a broken sob, tears threatening to pour. She inwardly chided herself for showing so much emotion, and reminded herself that the burns were going to hurt worse than the feeling she was having now….but she didn't care anymore. The tears spilled over, and she immediately felt her cheeks starting to sting. "You're not in the wrong here…It's people like Madame Morrible. Heartless people like her!" She paused, letting more tears fall.

"R-Right?" Elphaba stammered. "Or is it m-me?"

Glinda was on the verge of crying herself. "No, no, Elphie…it's not you…" She dared to use the green girl's pet name, since Elphaba didn't seem to be in the mood for killing her anymore. The Good Witch pulled Elphaba against her and enveloped her shaking form in her arms. Glinda allowed Elphaba to rest her head on her shoulder, and she found herself removing the Wicked Witch's pointed hat and stroking the back of her head. She looked down at the hat that now sat on the ground and remembered exactly how Elphaba got it…she felt even worse. She had tormented Elphaba before they had become friends, and that had not helped the emerald-skinned schoolgirl any. And now, Elphaba…the person she had never seen cry, and actually believed that she could not for the longest time…was breaking down in the Good Witch's arms.

Glinda wasn't sure what to say. What _could_ she say? 'Sorry your life stinks'? 'At least you're not dead'? 'Hey, at least you have that cool hat'?

Finally, she found the perfect words…

"You'll always have me…"

Elphaba lifted her head up and looked at Glinda. "…What do you mean?"

Glinda smiled. "You said that no one believed a word you said…that you felt alone…well, Elphie, I'm here to tell you that I believe you. And that you're never alone…not with me here."

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after a few moments. The same thing happened three more times before the green girl managed to speak. "You…you would risk your reputation…just to be with…me?" She chuckled half-heartily. "A pitiful little artichoke like me?"

Glinda giggled. "And you're steamed. Can't forget that."

Both girls laughed, this time without mirth.

"Did you know that's the first time I've truly laughed in what feels like forever?" Elphaba admitted, smiling at her friend.

Glinda grinned. "I'm glad to be of service." She said as she finally released Elphaba.

"Well, what now?" Elphaba inquired.

Glinda thought for a moment, then she smirked devilishly.

"I'm not going to like this idea, am I?"

Glinda scooped up Elphaba's hat, forced it onto the Wicked Witch's head and took her hand. She then proceeded to pull Elphaba out of the alley and moved towards the platform, through the shadows.

"Glinda…no. You don't mean to-"

"Yes." Glinda said quietly. "I have to make up for everything…I have to set things right!"

"No! They'll turn on you, too!" Elphaba snapped, stopping her friend from going any further.

"I don't care. Either they accept you, or they lose their Good Witch."

Elphaba gaped at the blonde. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"Elphie! Trust me, please…!"

Elphaba was silent for what seemed like ages before she inclined her head in an affirmative gesture…only someone who was looking for it would have noticed it, though, for the movement was so terribly slight…Glinda knew her friend was nervous.

"Just stay next to me. Don't say anything until I tell you to, OK? I don't want them getting rowdy."

Elphaba nodded once more, and Glinda led Elphaba to the staircase. She could feel the green girl's hand trembling in hers, so she gave it reassuring squeeze before heading up the stairs.

A gasp….

A scream….

A big, chubby finger pointing right at Elphaba….

And that was all it took.

"Glinda!"

"Oh, sweet Oz!"

"It's…It's…"

"THE WICKED WIIIIIITCH!"

"My fellow Ozians, please calm down!" Glinda shouted into the microphone, her voice rising over the chaos.

Guards pointed their guns at Elphaba, but lowered them immediately as soon as Glinda shoved the Wicked Witch behind her protectively.

"You will cease your hostilities towards this woman right this instant, or you will have to go through me!" She barked at the Gale Force, and all dropped their weapons in fear. Normally, they could have easily stood up to the petite Witch. But that voice…Glinda's voice…it held a fire none of them had ever heard from the Good Witch in their entire time working in Munchkinland….She was, quite frankly, _pissed._

"Now that we have this settled…I feel the need to explain a few things to you." Glinda began. "Since I became 'Glinda the Good', I've let you believe that this girl…" She put her arm around Elphaba and pulled her forward so that the crowd could see her. They all gasped again, and a few babies started crying. Elphaba played with her hat in her hands, the fabric twisting around her fingers. "…was Wicked. That's what the Wizard said, right?"

"Yes! He said she was terribly Wicked!" One woman called out.

"She's been freeing rebel animals and causing trouble everywhere!" A man's gruff voice came next.

"She can't be trusted, Glinda! What are you doing with the Wicked Witch?" Another woman.

Glinda sighed. "Firstly, her name is not 'the Wicked Witch'." She then removed the microphone from its stand and continued to speak.

"What is your _real_ name?" Glinda asked Elphaba, putting the microphone near Elphaba's face.

"E…Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

Yet another round of gasps.

"No, she can't be!"

"That's impossible!"

"The Thropps are all dead, except for Nessarose!"

Those words hit Elphaba like a train. Her father…dead? With Nessarose being the only one left, besides herself? She couldn't help but feel like she could burst out laughing. Her father was finally dead…and out of her life….

"Listen, please!" Glinda silenced the vast amount of people before the two Witches. "It may be hard to believe, but it's true! Her name is Elphaba Thropp! She is the true Eminent Thropp! She is sister to Nessarose Thropp and daughter of the late Frexspar Thropp!"

The crowd seemed to soften ever so slightly, but another voice rang out.

"But that doesn't mean she isn't Wicked!"

"Yeah!" Another shouted. "She may be a Thropp, but she's still evil! Why else would the Wizard tell us so?"

Glinda opened her mouth to speak, but Elphaba snatched the microphone from her hands and took a step forward. "I know you all think I'm evil…I know you don't trust me…but will you please hear me out, just for this once?"

The crowd was silent for the longest time. Then…

"I….I trust you!"

Everyone turned to see a boy pushing an occupied wheelchair. In the wheelchair sat Nessarose Thropp, and the boy had a hand in the air. He had been the one to speak.

"…Boq?" Elphaba breathed.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter one!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Now, just so you guys know…I do NOT plan on turning this into a slash fic. I'm hoping to go along with the whole friendship thing and make an alt ending to the story. If you want slash, though, just drop me a review and say so. If enough of you want slash, I shall make this slash. If only one or two of you want it, then I might just make some slash oneshots in the future.**

**By the way; This will NOT be an entirely fluffy fic. Just because Glinda is standing up for Elphaba and stuff does NOT mean that their lives will be happy and peaceful from now on. I have lots planned...:D**

**OK, soooo. Please review!**


	2. Elphie's Got Some 'Splannin To Do!

**A/N: WOW! Sweet Lurline, 12 reviews? You all flatter me. I can't believe you guys like this story so much! Special thanks to HollyBerry...your words touched my heart. :)**

**A reviewer commented on how Musical-Elphaba was, apparently, NOT allergic to water. The evidence behind that was that 'Elphaba stood out in the rain for quite some time during "I'm Not That Girl".' I spoke to DemonicMuffin about this, and we came to this conclusion:**

_**During said song, Elphaba is wearing a THICK, long sleeved jacket. The only part of her that was truly exposed to the rain was her head, and even then, her hair is fairly thick. Maybe, just maybe, she WAS burnt, she just didn't go "HOLY SHIT MY HEAD JUST GOT BURNED- I'm not that giiiirrrllll..."**_

**Does that make sense to you guys? Sorry for calling you out, reviewer-who-will-not-be-named, but I wanted to get that straight. :)**

**The little girl mentioned in this chapter _will _be back, so don't think she's irrelevant. :)**

**Also; the public's reaction to Glinda's wound will be brought up _next _chapter. It is briefly mentioned here, but addressed fully later.**

**For the record…Elphaba is modeled after Idina Menzel, and Glinda is Kristen Chenoweth. I have to go with the originals. :) Oh, and Fiyero is Norbert Leo Butz. *swoon***

**AND NOW...THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**Slash or no slash?**

**More people voted for...NO SLASH!**

**So, that means this is strictly a FRIENDSHIP fic. If you don't like that, I'm sorry. I might make some slash one-shots in the future, though, so add me on Author Alerts or something. :) There is a somewhat slashy moment in this chapter, though, to sate your Gelphie urges. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: Elphie's Got Some 'Splannin to Do!_

Boq smiled and gave the two Witches a small wave. "Hey, guys."

Glinda had to grip the banister in front of her to keep herself from running to hug Boq.

"…Nessa?" Elphaba thought she was going to collapse.

"Hi, Elphaba." Nessarose greeted.

Elphaba couldn't hold back any longer; she flew down the stairs, fought her way through the crowd and towards her sister. But just as she broke out of the raging throng of people, someone caught her arm. She whirled around and found a Gale Force officer standing before her. He had no visible weapons, but his iron grip was getting the job done. Elphaba refused to fight back; if she did, the crowd would never believe her…she'd be Wicked for life.

"Stay away from the Governor, Wi-"

"Let her go."

Both turned to face Nessarose, who had rolled over to them. "Let. My. Sister. Go."

The officer's eyes widened and he immediately released the green girl.

Falling to her knees in front of Nessarose, Elphaba felt even more tears threatening to come. "Nessa…I've missed you so much…"

Nessarose smiled and took an emerald hand in hers. "Me, too, Elphaba…me too."

Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The sisters looked up and saw Boq standing beside Nessarose's wheelchair. "I believe _I _was the one who spoke out in order to help you. Where's my love?"

Elphaba chucked and righted herself. "Sure, why not?" She asked sarcastically, giving Boq a quick hug.

Boq held the Wicked Witch at arm's length and looked her over. "Well, just like Doctor Dillamond said…we could all benefit from a little color!"

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me, Boq. I'm sure it'll help."

"Well, what are friends for?" Boq suddenly, to Elphaba's surprise, took her left arm and removed it from his shoulder. In her hand was her now crumpled hat. Boq laughed heartily and tried to smooth out the fabric. "Can't lose this, right? Lurline forbid you should ruin it."

Elphaba continued laughing as Boq placed the hat back on her head.

"Ah. _Now _I see her."

"See who?" Elphaba inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Boq grinned and took a step back. He then slowly moved an arm in front of his body, retracted it, then repeated the motion with his other arm…as he continued going through the motions, Elphaba snickered and clapped along with the imaginary beat. Everyone else, including Nessarose, seemed to fade away as Elphaba remembered that night long ago...that dance in the Ozdust Ballroom….how Glinda had risked her popularity to show Elphaba she cared. How Glinda had obsessed over her looks afterwards. How Fiyero had caught her rapidly flipping her hair and called her 'Galinda-fied'. Oh, the wonderful times she had had at Shiz…and the terrible times.

"The Elphie dance." Boq said as he finished.

"Huh?"

"That's what Glinda calls it."

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, I made a fool of myself that night, didn't I?"

Boq laid a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I personally loved the dance." He told her honestly. "It was…different. In a fun, surprising way."

Elphaba would have replied with 'You're just trying to make me feel better, you idiot' rather hotly if it weren't for a gentle tug on her dress. The green girl gasped in utter surprise when she saw a little girl standing next to her, the black material of Elphaba's dress in her small fist.

"Y…yes?" Elphaba faltered.

"You're the Wicked Witch, right?" The girl asked.

Elphaba winced. "I prefer Elphaba, but yes…I guess so."

"El…El…Eplafwa." The girl seemed to be really concentrating, and Elphaba couldn't help but grin.

"Just call me Elphie." She blurted out, and immediately regretted it afterwards. Only Glinda called her that…it was kind of special…Oh, well.

"Elphie." The little girl smiled proudly at her ability to pronounce Elphaba's nickname. "You don't seem so mean. Why does my mommy not like you?"

Elphaba sighed and bent down to the girl's level. She wasn't used to questions like that…"Because…because of the Wizard."

The girl's eyes widened. "The Wizard? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

Elphaba nodded, tempted to madly cackle at the absurd name that horrible man had been given. "…Why don't you go back to your mother and let me explain this to everyone at once, hm?"

The little girl looked let down at this, but she relented anyways. But, before she left, she wrapped her thin arms around Elphaba's waist and squeezed.

Elphaba blinked. Was she supposed to hug the girl back? Her arms currently hung limp at her sides, but was she supposed to move them? Or would the Ozians think she was a pedophile or something because she was touching one of their children? She really had no experience with kids…and she needed to get onto the citizens' good side…

Eventually, Elphaba lifted up an arm and embraced the girl briefly. The brunette then disappeared into the crowd.

Elphaba cringed when she realized that, on top of seeing her hug the child, the Ozians had seen her interactions with Boq and Nessarose. Her cheeks flushed a violet hue before she headed back towards the platform. This time, the citizens weren't as stingy about moving. Had she done good in their eyes by simply showing the little girl kindness…if you could call not killing her or anything 'kindness'?

Elphaba stood beside Glinda once more, who had been watching Elphaba's little reunion from the platform. Elphaba noted the scab that was still on Glinda's cheek, and hoped no one had noticed it and linked it to the green girl.

Elphaba took the microphone from Glinda and gazed out into the crowd. "So…my only request is that you let me finish my tale without interruptions. I'll take any and all questions at the end…."

* * *

It took Elphaba the longest time to explain every little detail of her story; everything about the Wizard, a good deal of things about herself and Glinda, a bunch about the Animals, and small tidbits about the new Captain of the Guard, Fiyero. Afterwards, there were many, _many _questions, and both Witches answered all of them. Many were pleased with the replies the girls gave, but others looked nervous or jumpy. Elphaba wasn't sure exactly what those people were thinking, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Right after the speech, some of the Gale Force members rushed off, led by Fiyero. When Elphaba asked the Captain where they were going, he gave her a small smile and said "The Wizard's, of course." And Elphaba couldn't have been more amazed.

"This soon?" She had asked.

"The public feels we're better safe than sorry." Fiyero gestured towards the other Gale Force members. "They don't really trust you, but I do, and they trust me…so…yeah."

"Thanks." She mumbled before scurrying back to Glinda. Fiyero watched her go and sighed…when would he have the nerve to tell her how he felt?

* * *

"Wo…Woah! Elphiiiiiieeee! HAVE YOU MISPLACED YOUR MIND?"

Elphaba let out a truly Wicked cackle as she continued to drive the broom downwards, sending the duo spiraling towards the earth.

"Elphie, GO UP, GO _UP!"_

"What's the magic word, Glinda?"

"PUH-_LEASE!"_ Glinda practically sobbed as the broom came within mere yards of the yellow brick below.

Elphaba smirked and pulled up just moments before they would have met the ground. The green girl could feel the blonde's arms trembling against her waist, where they were locked tight. The rest of her body was equally jittery. "You said you wanted a ride home. I gave you one. Was I wrong to be kind for once…to try to live up to the new 'me' I'm trying to give to these people?" Elphaba said playfully, earning herself a punch in the gut.

"I didn't realize that meant almost certain death!" Glinda wailed.

Elphaba continued laughing for quite some time, and Glinda continued to barrage Elphaba's front with her petite fists.

After both of the Witches settled down, Glinda laid an open hand on Elphaba's stomach. "Have you had a decent meal recently, Elphaba?" She asked.

Elphaba barely heard the Good Witch over the wind whistling in her ears. "If you could call stale bread, some berries and an ale decent eating." She replied absently, her mind truly focusing on steering the broom towards Fiyero and Glinda's estate.

"_ELPHIE!" _Glinda drew the word out in one, long breath. "That's absolutely terribleful!"

Elphaba giggled. It had been so long since she had heard Glinda's personal vocabulary being put into action. "What? I'm old enough to drink beer, Glinda."

"It's not that! This is serious!" Glinda continued. "You can't go that long without a real dinner…That's it. You're staying with Fiyero and I, and I'm gonna make sure you're taken care of."

Elphaba's mood instantly dropped and she frowned. "I've gone without food for days at a time, Glinda. I'm used to it by now. Plus, I wouldn't want to impose." Elphaba recalled how within her time away from Glinda, she had often eaten sparingly and could go two of three days without actually eating at all. Drinking was a different story, of course, since water was found naturally almost anywhere. But when you're on the move so much, you don't have time to stop and forage. It's start flying, do what you must do, then keep on flying.

Glinda pouted. "You are anything _but_ a bother, Elphaba Thropp!"

The former Wicked Witch tried to contain a smart remark. Her knuckles turned white against the broomstick and she bit her tongue. No way was she going to room at Glinda's; the girl had done much for her already, and Elphaba knew Fiyero probably wanted some alone time with Glinda after all of this…

Glinda stared down at Elphaba's hands and then back up at her face, which looked almost pained. Was she experiencing hunger pains? Glinda's eyes widened. How long had her friend gone without enough food? Well, long enough that the blonde could just barely feel the green girl's shoulder blades poking her. And if _that _wasn't a good sign, she didn't know what was! Elphaba needed to start eating regularly again.

"Elphie, please. Please come stay with me. I have plenty of room in my house, and I'm sure Fiyero would love to spend some time with you. He's missed you, you know; we both have. Oh, please, Elphie. Please, please, please, puh-_lease_…."

Glinda's moaning and groaning continued for the longest time. So long, in fact, that they were hovering by Glinda's bedroom window when Elphaba finally gave an answer.

"…Fine." The emerald-skinned girl muttered reluctantly, and Glinda squealed.

* * *

Elphaba sighed and looked up at the letters written in a special language above her. Open and in her hands was the Grimmerie, and the page she had opened the large book to was the levitation spell.

She let the book fall into her lap, her face betraying no sign of pain. Elphaba had outgrown the mere idea of physical pain. That concept was completely drowned out by the emotional war that waged within her, causing her an unavoidable pain that she knew would never fade away. It may dim, yes, but it would always be there.

Elphaba rolled onto her side, the pink sheets twisting around her. The green girl despised the room she had been given, but it was a simply a blessing to even have a bed…Elphaba couldn't really complain.

The Grimmerie fell with a large _thump _to the floor, and Elphaba let out a dry laugh. It had landed right next to her satchel, which was also discarded on the carpet. Her dress was lying on the armchair next to her bed, sitting on top of the dress was her hat, and her glasses were carefully placed on the hat's rim for easy access. She currently wore a pair of Fiyero's old sleep pants and one of Glinda's shirts...she was extremely thankful to Fiyero for thinking of this alternative to the pink nightgown Glinda had been offering her.

Elphaba began to trace imaginary circles on the bedspread as she attempted to drift off to sleep. It was more than difficult for her to sleep nowadays, seeing as, once again, she was always on the run. If she stayed in one place for too long, she would be found and attacked. She had many a scar from close calls with members of the Gale Force, and even the odd bounty hunter. She wasn't exactly sure _who _had sent them, but she was almost completely certain it had to do with Morrible.

After a while of drawing her little circles, Elphaba finally began to feel her eyelids getting heavy. She welcomed sleep with open arms.

_"Chistery! Chistery, are you OK?" _

_The Monkey continues to writhe like a worm on the floor in front of me, thrashing and wailing…it's terrifying, to say the least. What had I done to the poor thing?_

_The Wizard stands next to me, assuring me that the Monkey is fine and that I had absolutely nothing to worry about. That calms me ever so slightly, but not by much. _

_And then that fear and uncertainty skyrockets when Chistery grows wings…thin, black wings that flap like crazy. Chistery continues crying out, though, which worries me even more. "What's wrong with him? Tell me! Tell me NOW!" I demand, raising my voice so that it could be heard over the Monkey._

_"Nothing at all, Elphaba, honest!" The Wizard replies, sounding quite certain. "He's absotively possolutely fine!"_

_And then, suddenly, the noises stop._

_Chistery glances around, taking in every detail. His eyes look over Glinda, Madame Morrible, and the Wizard before they finally rest on me._

_"You…you did this to me." The Monkey says menacingly, stalking towards my kneeling form._

_"N-No! I didn't know this would happen! I didn't mean to hurt you!"_

_Chistery grins devilishly. "You hurt me, Elphaba. Now, I am going to hurt you."_

_"No! Stay back!" I plead, trying to get to my feet._

_But before I manage to stand, he is upon me. I scream bloody murder and fight back as hard as I can, but it's not working. Chistery's just so strong…I keep fighting, though, determined to not go down without a fight. Little did I know that the true form that lingered over me wasn't a Monkey's…_

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Come on, you idiot, WAKE UP!"

The green girl let out another shriek as her eyes shot open, only to meet Fiyero's face hovering above her.

"Hey there. Didn't know you could scream higher-pitched than Glinda. You're lucky she's a heavy sleeper, or she'd be fussing over you like crazy." He told her, sitting on the bed with his legs apart. Elphaba's legs lay between his own, under the blanket. "I'm serious; she's dead asleep upstairs. It's not human, I tell you."

Elphaba was too frazzled to listen to Fiyero ramble. She tried to sit up, but stopped when she realized her arms too shaky to move without harming herself. Her entire body was trembling, and she couldn't manage to look Fiyero directly in the eye just yet.

Fiyero sighed and, sensing her tension, slipped his arms under her own and helped her sit up. He had her lean up against the backboard so that she wouldn't fall over, but he doubted it would help. Fiyero then settled on his knees in front of her.

"So, what happened in there?" The Captain asked, tapping the Witch's forehead, which he found to be drenched with sweat. "Bad dream?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to answer, but found the need to cry stronger than the need to speak. She threw herself into Fiyero's arms and let the tears fall, trying her hardest to have them drop on Fiyero's shirt and not roll down her face; the skin there was still sensitive from the last crying fit she had had.

Fiyero's arms were immediately around the green girl, and he held her to his chest with all his might. What could she have possibly dreamt about that was this frightening...?

"I'm here now…it's all right, Elphaba…" He ran a hand through her raven black hair. "I'm here…"

Elphaba managed to stop crying for a moment, and forced back another onslaught of tears. "I…I created them, Fiyero…I hurt them…I…I'm a monster…." His shirt muffled her voice, but Fiyero didn't need to understand her to know that she was experiencing something bad.

"Shh. Elphaba, you're anything but." Fiyero replied soothingly. "You're brave, strong…confident. You're willing to stand up for what's right…you've managed to stay alive all this time, because you're brilliant and a great problem solver. I think you're one of the most amazing girls I know…" Oops. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Elphaba sniffed and peered up at Fiyero. "W…what?"

Fiyero sighed. "I said that you're one of the most amazing girls I know…maybe even _the _most amazing girl I've _ever _known. And trust me, I've known a lot of girls."

Elphaba just stared at him for a moment, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I….I…uh…" She stuttered, unsure of what to say. The green girl squirmed in Fiyero's arms, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She, quite frankly, wasn't sure what to do. She wanted this, right? She had wanted _him _from the moment they saved the Lion cub. And here he was, expressing that he cared for her, and she was reacting like _this?_ It was just…so sudden. He had randomly come out with it. But what if he wasn't trying to say that he had feelings for her? What if he was just trying to comfort her? It was impossible to tell.

_Well, then. _She thought somewhat angrily. _What do I do? What do I _say?

She ended up laughing rather unconvincingly at Fiyero, pushing him off of her, and sitting up fully. His arms landed less than gracefully in his lap, and he gave her a confused look. Elphaba tried to focus on something, _anything, _but his eyes. "Nah….I'm nothing special…the only thing special about me is my skin." She finally looked over at Fiyero and she shook her head slowly. "Nothing worth calling 'amazing'."

Fiyero smiled at her. "Trust me, Elphaba. You're definitely…something."

Elphaba blushed harder at that, and almost fainted when she felt Fiyero's warm lips against her forehead.

"Sleep well. I don't want to risk accidentally waking Glinda, so…. keep the screaming down to a minimum, please?" Fiyero asked playfully, heading towards the door. Elphaba's eyes were on the bedspread, for she couldn't manage to watch the Captain leave.

"Oh, and Elphaba?"

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

"I expect those pants back…and _clean."_

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to DemonicMuffin for editing this. She really helped with the final scene...oooh, Fiyeraba. :D**

**See if you can find the plotline that just started in this...and no, it's not JUST Fiyeraba. LOOK HARD.**

**Review, please. Reviews fuel my writing talent. **


	3. Rehab 2 Point Glinda

****

A/N: Ouch. Reviews dropped dramatically. Did I do something that upset you guys? Sorry if I did...

**Also, one of my reviewers mentioned how Nessa isn't "corrupted". Well, my only response is that you need to keep reading to find out if that is true or not...:D**

**My friend DemonicMuffin also pointed out that the newspaper in this chapter is rather opinionated. I was trying to make it sound like a gossip type of paper...like, those magazines you get that have all those need-to-know facts, but they're sugar-coated and really, REALLY exaggerated? That's what this paper is.**

**Alllsooo...For the sake of this story, I'm going to say that Elphaba spent three years away from Glinda and Fiyero. So, guessing that they were 20 when they entered Shiz, each of our female heroes would be 23. Why 20? Well, Nessa is younger than Elphaba, so it makes sense that she could be 18 and Elphaba 20. And we can guess that Glinda was in the same 'grade' as Elphaba, so they're both 20. And I'm gonna make Fiyero 21 at the start; we can just say he got held back, hmm? XD So Fiyero, at this point in time, is 24. Elphaba and Glinda are 23. Nessa is 21. And Boq is 23, too.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rehab 2 . Glinda**

Elphaba let out a low groan as sunlight poured into her room.

The green girl had succeeded in getting very little sleep. Her tired muscles greatly protesting when she sat up, Elphaba rubbed her eyes and attempted to access the energy needed to get out of bed. Kneading her aching head with two emerald fingers, Elphaba swung her legs over the side of the bed and let her bare feet meet the floor. "Well, it's morning, alright." She yawned, looking out the window at the rising sun. "I bet Fiyero and Glinda are still asleep…better not wake them."

No matter how much she wanted to go back to sleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her internal clock was still set to wake at dawn, and even that was late for her. _I need to fix that. _She thought with a sigh, approaching the chair that held her belongings.

Elphaba stepped over the Grimmerie and picked up her hat. She then removed her glasses from the rim and put them in their rightful place.

Elphaba held her dress out in front of her. "I hate this old thing…but it's the only dress I have." She grumbled, thinking aloud. "I wonder if I should ask Glinda to take me shopping…" She paused. "Wow, Elphaba. You're actually considering that?" She giggled at the thought. "Insanity, I tell you."

She then set about changing. It didn't take her long to undress, but getting into that dress was another story. She briefly wondered why she even wore it…it weighed a ton and it took forever to put on. She wanted nothing more than to rip it to shreds!

Once she was finally in the gown, she sat in front of the overly-glitter-coated vanity and started to brush her hair. Elphaba gently glided the hairbrush through her black locks and, all the while, studied her reflection. What had Fiyero meant by 'amazing'? She was a green-skinned freak with a pointy nose and eyes that were an even darker green than her skin. She scowled at herself and tied her hair back in a bun.

"Just as I said all those years ago…." She muttered, walking over to where her hat lay.

_"Don't wish…don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart!" _

Elphaba placed her hat back on her head, opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hall. She walked down it a bit until she reached a large window that looked out over the city. She sat on the sill and wrung her hands absently.

_"I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl…"_

Elphaba gazed down at her emerald hands, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She tore her eyes away from her skin and looked back out the window.

_"There's a girl I know…he loves her so. I'm not that girl…"_

Little did the green girl know that, hiding in the shadows of the doorway, was a masculine figure…

And he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Fiyero managed to avoid Elphaba for the rest of the morning. After what he had heard, his thoughts were running rampant. What had she meant by that sad

song? He had only been going down to check on her, to see if she was sleeping peacefully…and he walks in on _that? _The Captain didn't know what to think. He was tempted to think that Elphaba had been singing about another…_I mean, there has to be someone out there who can love her like I do_. He reasoned with himself.

But…but she was more specific. _"There's a girl I know…he loves her so." _She was obviously jealous. Everything pointed to him and Glinda.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. What was he to do? Was he supposed to confront Elphaba and demand she admit to loving him? That would be so terribly out of line, and Fiyero wanted to slap himself for thinking about it. Elphaba was simply afraid…afraid that he would not return her affections. But she was wrong, and he knew that more than ever now. He loved her with all his heart and more, ever since he helped her save the Lion Cub. Their hands had touched for the fraction of a second, and in that too-short amount of time, he had felt a rush like no other. It was like a comforting warmth swallowing him up and filling him up with lust. But when she left…when she disappeared for those three long years…his heart had split in two. He looked for her….oh, how he searched! He practically turned Oz over in order to find her, and failed. And all the while, he kept digging himself deeper and deeper into the proverbial hole that was Glinda. And now, they were engaged to be married.

But it was a loveless union now…

Fiyero knew now that only one girl could make him happy...

And her hair was _NOT_ gold with a gentle curl.

* * *

_"Elphiiieee! Yoo-hoo!" _A shrill voice called around lunchtime.

"Shit." Elphaba said under her breath, dropping the Grimmerie on the dining room table and looking up at Glinda, who had just entered the room.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked. "What is it?"

"I thought you would wanna see this." Glinda held out a newspaper article, which Elphaba took. She gave Glinda a questioning look before starting to read.

_The Munchkinland Moment!_

**_WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST ISN'T SO WICKED AFTER ALL?_**

**_Written by Diollo Rezzia, Lead Reporter_**

_Hey there, fellow Ozians! Have I got the story for you!_

_Yesterday evening, all of Munchkinland got the most crazified news! Glinda the Good came out with the biggest secret Munchkinland has ever heard, and I'm here to tell you what is was!_

Elphaba scowled. "This guy makes this whole thing seem like I've become a celebrity or something!" She groaned exasperatedly, continuing to read.

_THE WICKED WITCH ISN'T SO WICKED!_

_Yep, you read that right! The Wicked Witch- or, I guess now her name is Elphaba Thropp- isn't really Wicked! Or at least, that's what Glinda the Good Witch says. She's really the forgotten daughter of Frexspar and Melena Thropp, sister of Nessarose Thropp, and the real Eminent Thropp! We plan to interview her about her plans on taking over as governor. If she really is the Eminent Thropp, then she must step up!_

Elphaba gaped at the paper. "They were just damning me to hell yesterday! **Now they want me to be their governor?** That's ridiculous!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Plus, Nessa deserves to be governor. She knows a lot more about people than I do."

_Either way, the real buzz is about the Wizard. Apparently, he's not magical at all! He simply was trying to control us and make us hate the Animals. On the topic of Animals, Miss Thropp says that, all this time, she has only been trying to help them, not hurt them or us. She's been acting upon principle and taking care of the so-called 'rebel' Animals everywhere, and if I understand her story completely, they've even been helping HER! These Animals are kinder than we give them credit for, if I so say so myself._

Elphaba managed a small smile. "At least the Animals are getting some publicity."

_We caught up with the former Wicked Witch after the speech, but we only got a few answers out of her. _

Elphaba's small smile grew into a smirk. She remembered sitting down begrudgingly next to a Munchkin reporter and answering a couple questions. But she hadn't known those answers were to be published on the front page of _The Munchkinland Moment._

_We asked her what her plans were, now that she was no longer being wrongly accused of Wickedness. She replied, "I don't plan anything anymore, really. Not after what's happened. You just go with the flow, I guess." We then asked how she managed to stay hidden this long, especially without plans or even the smallest inkling of where she was going. "I just kept moving. There's not much to it." She didn't want to continue on that subject, so we asked why Glinda was seen with a gash on her face right before her speech. She looked rather nervous at this sudden change of topic, and didn't answer. We asked again, and all she said was: "I…I have to go." And she ran off…._

_Does this mean that Miss Thropp injured our beloved Glinda the Good? And does that mean that she forced her into saying all that about the Witch not being Wicked? Or is this accusatory talk all a big misunderstanding? I leave you to decide!_

_Until next time, this is Diollo Rezzia, wishing you a wonderful day!_

Suddenly, the paper burst into flames. Glinda, who had taken a seat beside Elphaba, jumped in surprise.

"I can't believe they would sink that LOW!" Elphaba thundered, bolting out of her seat so fast it sent the chair flying. Glinda cowered under the table as Elphaba continued to rant and rave.

_"_HOW _DARE _THEY! I POUR MY HEART AND SOUL OUT TO THEM, AND THOSE _BASTARDS_ RESPOND LIKE _THIS?" _She kicked over the table, which caused Glinda to scream and back into the corner of the room. Elphaba continued to take her anger out on a coffee table, which made a vase shatter and papers fly. The green girl's breath

was labored as she continued to bellow at the top of her lungs.

"I DID _NOTHING_ TO DESERVE THAT IDIOT MAN'S ACCUSIATIONS! WHAT A PIECE OF _SHIT!" _Elphaba seemed beyond forgiveness at this point. She seemed beyond _reason. _Beyond _sanity. _Her blonde friend was trembling where she sat, watching Elphaba destroy the dining room. What was she to do? There was nothing stopping Elphaba…nothing would work, and Glinda knew it.

_Unless…._ Glinda's eyes widened in realization.

While Elphaba unleashed her wrath on the small pink and white settee, Glinda scampered over to where the bits of vase lay. She picked up a particularly sharp piece and held it to her wrist.

"If it stops Elphaba, it's worth doing…and it worked before...so why shouldn't it work now?" She whispered and, taking a deep breath, sliced open the vein.

_"ELPHABA!" _She made sure to shout the name as loud as she could before everything went black.

Livid dark green eyes met closed blue ones, and everything stopped.

**"SHIT!" **Elphaba cried out.** "_GLINDA!"_**

* * *

"Glinda….come on, Glinda. Please…Glin? Glin, please, wake up…"

Glinda felt her senses return, but she did not open her eyes. She knew what face would be looking back at her, and she didn't want to look at that person just yet.

"Glinda…I'm sorry." Elphaba said quietly, squeezing the blonde's hand. "I reacted terribly earlier. It's just…I'm under so much stress. After all this time, being away from you and Fiyero….Nessa, Boq…all of you guys….I've changed. Three years is a long time, Glin. Hey, you mind if I call you Glin? Just thought of it a few minutes ago. Sounds perky, huh? I hope you like it." She smiled at the girl she thought to still be sleeping, and ran a hand through her golden hair.

"I'm having a lot of trouble sleeping. You should have seen Fiyero's face when he woke me up from a night terror last night…I was dreaming about Chistery. Oh, Glin. Do you think he blames me for what he is now? Do you think they all do? I certainly think so…why else would I dream about him attacking me because of it? Glin, you should have heard his screams! He was in so much pain…it was horrible! All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. I felt so guilty…so afraid…" A lone tear ran down her cheek. "So….vulnerable." She took a deep, shaky breath and held back the rest of the salty tears that were about to spill. "I need you, Glin. I need you. Can't you see? I need you to help me…I'd never thought I'd ever ask for your help and really mean it this much…"

Glinda grinned, opened her eyes, sat up and hugged Elphaba's neck with all her might.

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "Glinda-"

"Call me Glin!" She demanded playfully, hitting Elphaba in the back. The green grunted in response and, realizing that she had been duped, wrapped her arms around Glinda and held the blonde to her tightly.

"You little viper." Elphaba whispered in the blonde's ear like it was a compliment. "I _am _teaching you something, aren't I?"

Glinda giggled. "I'm a slow learner, I guess."

Both girls laughed and released each other.

"So, where's Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"He came downstairs just after you fainted and almost scolded the green off me. Then, he brought you in here. He wouldn't let me touch you, actually. I had to wait until he left just to _look _at you." Elphaba sat her hat on the table by Glinda's bed.

Glinda sighed. "He's just protective, you know that."

"Yeah, I do, but he didn't have to verbally attack me." Elphaba massaged her temples, looking quite exhausted.

Glinda's brow knitted together with worry. "Didn't you mention something about not getting enough sleep?"

Elphaba met Glinda's eyes. "Glinda, don't worry about me. The person who needs to be taken care of now is you." Elphaba placed an emerald hand on Glinda's shoulder and gently pushed her back down onto the mattress.

"But Elphie….you said you needed help. I want to help you." Glinda whined.

Elphaba frowned. "I really, really wish you hadn't heard that."

"But I did, and I want to help you!" Glinda retorted.

Silence reigned for a while between the two, then the green girl sighed. "Alright, Glin. Whatever you say."

Glinda smiled. "Well, let's get started!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks ONCE AGAIN to DemonicMuffin for editing this. **

**And the current plotline grows more evident! Can you find it nooowwww?**

**I bet people are probably wondering...WHERE THE HELL ARE MADAME MORRIBLE AND THE WIZARD? OH, AND DOCTOR DILLAMOND, TOO? AND THE REAL CHISTERY? Well, all those questions...and MORE...shall be answered within the next few chapters. And our Fiyeraba romance and tension shall thicken!**

**Reviews make my day. :D**


	4. Helping Hands

****

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers so far! Your words keep me going. Also, thanks to all of you who are reading and not reviewing. Even though I prefer reviews, it's still nice to know there are people out there reading my story at all.

Wow, very short author's note. Anyways...I hope you guys like this chapter! This one took much longer to write because of the delicate second scene. You'll see what I mean when you get there.

Now, you're probably wondering; why isn't Glinda living in the Emerald Palace? Since she's Glinda the Good, she should be there, right? Well, you're partially right. She _does _live there. She is just staying in Munchkinland temporarily because of the speech she gave, and it would be easier for her to stay at her estate than to go back to the Emerald City immediately. In about two more chapters, they should be going back to the Emerald City. Just wanted to clear that up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Helping Hands**

"AHBEN TAHKAY, AHBEN TAHKAY, AHBEN AHTUM! AHBEN TAHKAYAH ENTAYAH TINFENTAH! AHBEN TAHKAY…" Elphaba chanted under her breath as she focused on the tea cup in front of her. She currently was kneeling on the floor across from Glinda, said cup between them.

"AHBEN TAHKAY, AHBEN TAHKAY, AHBEN AHTUM! AHBEN TAHKAYAH ENTAYAH TINFENTAH! AHBEN TAHKAY…"

Fiyero, who had been leaning against the doorframe of Elphaba's room for quite some time, smiled softly at the sight of the two Witches practicing their spells. Well, mostly Elphaba, but…Glinda tried…?

"Come on, Elphie. You know the only way you're gonna get over using this spell on the Monkeys is by doing it again." Glinda told the green girl.

Elphaba sighed and glared at the still immobile cup. "It's not that simple, Glin. This spell may seem pretty easy, but it's not easy for _me _anymore."

"How so?" Glinda inquired.

Elphaba shifted her weight so that she fell back onto her bottom. She then proceeded to cross her legs, only now thankful for the huge dress, and prop her head up on her fist. "It's like…I can't bring myself to do it. Something about it just makes me…well, mess up."

Glinda mimicked Elphaba's way of sitting and frowned. "We _have _to _try_, Elphie! This is the first step towards your recovery." She paused, then a strangely Elphaba-esqe smirk spread across her features. She knew what to say…she knew _exactly _what words would make Elphaba continue to work on the spell;

"Do you want to have more bad dreams?"

Elphaba winced and hurriedly got back into a kneeling position.

Both Glinda and Fiyero grinned.

* * *

"Hungry?" Fiyero asked a while later, setting a tray of food on the floor beside the former Wicked Witch.

Elphaba stopped her chanting abruptly and scowled at the Captain. "Damn it, Fiyero! I almost had it!" She gestured at the cup, which had been shaking moment ago.

Fiyero chuckled and settled down beside her. "Well, can't perform spells on an empty stomach, right?"

Elphaba began to protest, saying that she wanted to be alone so that she could work in silence and that she didn't want to eat anything right now, but all went silent as Fiyero placed a grape into her mouth mid-sentence.

"Eat." Was all he said.

Elphaba just stared at him for the longest time before she mechanically chewed and swallowed.

"Now, was that so hard?" Fiyero inquired playfully. "Glinda would have you pinned to the ground and she'd be stuffing food down your throat if you told her that, you know. You're lucky I made her let _me_ bring this in here."

Elphaba had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. Here he was, the man she had fallen for…the man she wished she could admit her love for…the man she adored for his humor as well as his looks…and she could say _nothing._

So, she resorted to picking at the fruit and bread Fiyero had brought her. He watched her movements intently, noticing that she looked rather unsettled and anxious. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of something to say.

"Fabala, I-" He silenced himself instantly. _Fabala? _What in Oz had he been thinking? Where had that even _come from?_

Elphaba's eyes met his within seconds. "F…Fabala?" She echoed.

He shook his head slowly and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"My father…" She interrupted him, sounding quite distant. "He…he used to call me that. My mother, too. It's been so very long since I've heard that name. They stopped calling me that when Nessa was born…when everything became my fault." Her voice faded away, and Fiyero was about to speak when Elphaba continued. "I was just 'you' or 'it'…I can barely remember a time when my father called me 'Elphaba'…just plain 'Elphaba'." She looked down at the food, which was still mostly intact, and pushed the tray away. She wrapped her arms around her middle in an attempt to comfort herself. "I'm not hungry anymore…"

Suddenly, Elphaba felt a warm hand take one of her own. She hesitantly met Fiyero's eyes.

"Fabala," He said more firmly, "You are _not _an 'it'. You are Elphaba Thropp…my Fabala."

Elphaba's eyes were the size of saucers. "Y-Your Fabala?" She looked stunned, but she was feeling a totally different emotion inside…hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, this meant what she thought it meant….

Fiyero squirmed uncomfortably. He really hadn't meant to say that…_Oz, what have I gotten myself into? I mean, I know I love her and I know she loves me…well, maybe…but this is too fast! I may be doing more harm than good. Elphaba is still trying to recover…what if a relationship adds more stress to her already broken life? Plus, I have Glinda to worry about…_ He almost cringed at the mere thought of the blonde's wrath. She would either take it horribly and mope around her estate for the rest of her life, or she would kill the Winkie Prince. And Elphaba. Not necessarily in that order.

_Ow._ It hurt to think. Now he knew why he never did.

"I….uh…." He faltered, struggling to find the words. "I…yeah. My Fabala…because…because I'll call you that from now on….it'll be my thing, and only my thing…" His lying skills, while normally past perfection, were strangely missing at the moment.

Elphaba's spirits sank, but she tried not to let it show. _Yeah, just as I thought. He doesn't love me, and he never will. I should know better than to hope anymore… _"Yet another nickname." She laughed unconvincingly. "I swear, you and Glinda are having a war over who can give me the best nickname."

Fiyero forced a smile and laughed with her. "Yeah, well….nobody can beat me…!" He put a fist on his chest and looked skyward, trying to make himself look at least a bit threatening.

Uncomfortable silence settled over the two. Both felt rather upset with themselves, especially Fiyero, who knew he had just crushed Elphaba. But what else could he do? There was nothing he could say that would fix what he had just done. He knew that…and so did Elphaba.

"I….um. I'm going to practice that spell some more…so…" Elphaba bit her lip. "Mind leaving?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, sure." Fiyero quickly got to his feet. "Yeah…good luck." And he fled.

Fiyero made it halfway down the hallway before he collapsed against the wall.

"Elphaba….Fabala….I'm sorry." He breathed, wishing he could take back the hurtful words said within the last few minutes. Now, to most, those words wouldn't have been hurtful…it wasn't as if he had used curse words or anything…but he knew that, to Elphaba, every syllable he had just uttered what like a blade in her heart.

"I have to choose." He realized, his eyes closing as if he was in pain. "I've made my bed…now I must lie in it."

Back in her own room, Elphaba had moved to sit against the door. She was letting the past events play over and over again in her mind, retreating deeper inside herself with every image and every word. _He…he doesn't love me. He never did, and he never will…I'm destined to be alone forever. It's foolish to think otherwise. _She lifted her hands and studied them with hate-filled eyes.

"No one could love a freak like me." She said bitterly. "Not ever…to them, I'm Wicked…through and through."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Elphaba slowly began to improve. Her night terrors started to occur about every other night instead of each night, and she was finally able to make the tea cup levitate. Glinda was extremely happy to see Elphaba healing at such a steady pace. The nightmares continued to become less frequent, Elphaba started to eat more and do so regularly, and she seemed…happy. Their friendship had never been stronger. Well, that is, whenever it was just the two of them. When Fiyero interrupted their alone time, things just seemed so…strained. Glinda, of course, didn't notice; she was just so busy fussing over Elphaba. But to anyone else, it was all too easy to see the tension between the two.

It was 12:30 according to the Time Dragon Clock when Glinda burst into Elphaba's room.

_"ELPHIE!"_ She squealed.

"Glin. Hearing is nice." Elphaba winced, massaging her temples in an attempt to rid herself of her newly formed headache.

"Elphie, we have a problem!" She continued, plopping down on the bed beside Elphaba.

"And that would be…?" The green girl asked.

"Fiyero is….is…." She couldn't bear to say it.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_"THINKING!"_

Elphaba groaned. "It's not that rare of an occurrence, Glin. Just because he is male, that does not mean he can't think." She explained.

"But this is _Fiyero _we're talking about!" She pressed. "Fifi _never _thinks! He says thinkifying hurts!"

Elphaba felt the desire to laugh at Fiyero's pet name. "I rather like Yero, myself."

Glinda's head cocked to the side. "Huh?"

"Yero as a nickname. Not…Fifi." She couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "It's less…"

"Perky?" Both girls said in unison, causing the two to laugh even harder.

"Well, I like Fifi!" Glinda declared. "He can be my Fifi, and your Yero, then."

Elphaba froze. _My Yero? Sweet Oz, why must everyone be so _possessive? _They act as if people are objects or something… _She thought with a sigh. "Nah…he's all yours, Glin."

Glinda giggled. "Yep, I guess he is!" She bounced up and down happily. "_OOOH!_ Now I remember why I came in here in the first place!" She clutched an emerald arm and put her face close to Elphaba's. "I…am…going…to…take…you…_SHOPPING!"_

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What?"

"We need to get you more clothes. I can't have you going around in _that _disgustified thing all the time!"

Elphaba feigned anger. "Why, Glinda Upland! That was offensive!"

Glinda released Elphaba's arm and grinned. "Well, it's _true, _Elphaba Thropp!"

"Oh, _fine. _But I am _not _getting anything pink!"

Glinda frowned. "But pink goes good with green!" She said defensively.

"Oh, Oz. Are you trying to make me popular again?"

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba climbed into the waiting carriage, destined for the tailor shop in downtown Munchkinland. Elphaba thought it would be just the two of them, but when a third figure entered the carriage, Elphaba almost dove out of the small window.

"Fifi! Thanks for agreeing to come with us!" Glinda chirped.

Elphaba sighed and slammed her head backwards and into the carriage wall a few times, frightening Glinda. "Elphie, are you OK?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." Elphaba lied. "I'm just imagining what sorts of hell you're going to put me through once we get there." She smirked at the blonde, who pouted.

"Well, you _do _have a tendency to obsess over Fabala, Glinda." Fiyero told the Good Witch.

Glinda, who had gotten used to Fiyero calling her best friend Fabala (although she still wondered why), frowned. "I do _noooot." _

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed, causing Glinda to blush a deep pink.

"Look!" Elphaba said suddenly. "There's the color I _don't _want my clothes to be!" She pointed right at Glinda's face, which only made the color deepen.

Fiyero and Elphaba continued to laugh and joke all the way to the tailor shop. For once, it seemed like the three were just friends…not a Winkie Prince, former Wicked Witch and Glinda the Good. Not three people involved in a screwed up love triangle. Not a green skinned freak, a boy with too many diamond tattoos, and a girl obsessed with pink. Just… friends.

When they arrived at the quaint little store, the first to be shoved out of the carriage was Elphaba, who almost fell flat on her face.

"Sweet Lurline!" She shrieked, barely keeping herself upright. "Watch out, Glin!"

"Well, _sorry!" _Glinda said as she exited the carriage, drawing out the 'o' for so long that she had to take another breath to say 'rry'. "Fifi here almost knocked me out after you!"

Fiyero shrugged as he joined the two. "Why is it always my fault?"

Elphaba and Glinda glared at him. "Because you're a man." They said at the same time, then they proceeded to laugh.

Fiyero frowned. "Women…" He shook his head and entered the store, the still giggling Witches behind him.

"Lady Glinda!" A meek woman behind the counter greeted. "Welcome! What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, it's not what you can do for me, Doris." Glinda gestured to Elphaba. "We're here for her."

The seamstress's eyes widened and she scurried over to the green girl. "Oh, Miss Thropp! It's an honor to meet you!" Doris eagerly shook Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "An honor? Well, I hardly see meeting me to be an honor."

"After all that's happened, it's remarkable that's you're not being swarmed by reporters, Miss Thropp." Doris replied. "You _do _know how famous you've become overnight, right?"

Elphaba winced as she remembered that horrible news article. "I'm afraid I do."

Doris chuckled warmly and shook her head. "I'm sure it's quite annoying." She turned and returned to her spot behind the counter. "Now, what are we looking for, exactly?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Well, I'd say anything black or deep blue…dark greens work, too." She said slowly. "Functional over fashionable is preferred."

Glinda decided to interrupt. "But Elphie, you promised me you'd get at least one pretty dress!"

Elphaba sighed. "Pretty isn't exactly easy when it comes to me, Glin."

Glinda frowned. "Elphaba Thropp, you _are_ pretty!"

The green girl shook her head. "Whatever you say…" She then turned her attention to Doris, who was sifting through racks of dresses.

Glinda looked at Fiyero. "Fifi, tell Elphaba she's pretty!" She whispered.

Fiyero's heart stopped. "Um, w-why?" He stammered.

"Because you're a man!"

"Oz, Glinda, when did that become your primary response?" Fiyero groaned.

"Just do it!" She then gave Fiyero a push and he barely managed to stop himself before he hit Elphaba.

"Hey, Fabala?"

Elphaba yelped in surprise at the hand on her shoulder. She hesitantly met Fiyero's eyes; now that they were out of the carriage, the tension had returned.

"Don't ever say that you're not pretty." He told her, his voice firm.

Elphaba's eyes were the size of saucers. "Uh…thanks?"

Fiyero patted her shoulder and backed away. "N-no problem."

Elphaba tried desperately to stop her trembling. _He's just trying to make you feel better…remember, wishing only wounds the heart…Elphaba, get a hold of yourself, damn it! _Elphaba gripped her left forearm with her right hand, squeezing tightly in an attempt to calm herself. By the time she had stopped shaking, she could have sworn she felt blood trickling through her emerald fingers.

"How about this one?" Doris asked, bringing Elphaba back from her little daydream. Elphaba studied the dress; it was rather like the Quadling dress she had gotten in Emerald City with Glinda. At this, she felt like she had been stabbed. That day...that one, terribly short day in the Emerald City…when Glinda had declared them best friends…when she had defied the Wizard, then defied gravity…

"Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba shook her head in an attempt to drive those dreadful memories away. "Yes, I like that one." She deadpanned.

Glinda's brow furrowed at her friend's sudden change in mood. "Are you OK, Elphie?" She approached her friend and laid a hand on the green girl's shoulder in the manner Fiyero had. This caused an impulsive reaction from Elphaba; she flinched at Glinda's gentle touch and jerked away.

Glinda then put both hands on Elphaba's shoulders and held on tightly. "Elphie…what's wrong? Talk to me."

Elphaba was silent for the longest time as she tried to process everything that was going on. Doris was looking on, completely clueless as to what was happening, while Fiyero was studying Elphaba's face for answers.

"I…I was thinking about the Emerald City." Elphaba finally said. "L-Look at that dress…don't you remember the one you b-bought me that looked just like that?"

Glinda looked over at the black, long-sleeved dress with a high collar. "Oh, Oz." She murmured, meeting Elphaba's eyes again. "It's almost identical."

Elphaba nodded. "Sorry for reacting that way…It just brings back so many memories."

Glinda suddenly pulled Elphaba into a tight hug, the force almost knocking Elphaba's hat off.

"G…Glin…Breathing…is…kind of a…necessity..." Elphaba choked, causing Glinda to release her.

Glinda smiled softly at her friend. "I understand why you were freakified." She looked over the green girl's shoulder at the dress once more. "But you're still getting it."

* * *

**A/N: Do I really need to add another thank you for you guys to know who edited this? :D**

**Aww, poor Elphie. Poor Fiyero. Poor...everyone. Blah.**

**Also, I just ran an awesomificated idea by DemonicMuffin for some future chapters, and she's PSYCHED. So there WILL be action coming up, don't worry! We just need to get all this sappy stuff out of the way, along with some exposition-like info...I say in about three or four chapters, this new plotline should begin. And it involves the Wizard! :D**

**Review?**


	5. The City of Cities?

**A/N: Ok, so, the grey divider bar has really been hating on me lately, so you get Xs. Yay.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You're words all mean so much. :)**

**Oh, and I lied. They're going back to the Emerald City this chapter. :D**

**Also, my description of the bottle of green elixir is from my own imagination; I don't know exactly what it looks like, but I'm fairly certain it's really quite plain…I wanted to spice it up. Artistic liberties, people :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five: The City of Cities...?**

"Oh, forget it. You're not heavy enough."

Elphaba sighed and slid off of the suitcase, which flung open in an explosion of clothing. "I told you; I weigh, like, almost _nothing _anymore." She mumbled, removing a white legwarmer from her shoulder. "You should ask Yero."

"But he's _busy, _Elphie." Glinda whined, sporting a light blue shoe as a glove, which she waved at Elphaba as she spoke. "You're the only one who can help me!"

"But I CAN'T help you. That's the problem!" Elphaba retorted. "Either find a bigger suitcase or _get another one!" _The green girl was already upset with the blonde for not telling her about the move to the Emerald City earlier; now she was to play housemaid and clean up after the Good Witch? Elphaba still had to pack her own belongings.

"But I don't like how the other ones look! They don't match my outfit…" She gestured at the pink gown she wore. "They're all purple and blue, and my other pink one is _dirty!"_ Glinda shook the shoe off of her hand and started picking up the scattered articles of clothing.

Elphaba scowled. "Well, THAT'S NOT MY OZDAMN PROBLEM!" She clenched her fists, trying her hardest _not _to pound the girl into the wall. "First, you tell me we're leaving tonight _three hours before we have to go. _Then, you take me away from getting my own things together and make me help you with _y__ours? _How is that fair?"

Glinda dumped a few skirts into the suitcase, turned back to Elphaba and pouted. "I have more stuff to pack than you!"

"Why does that matter? I should be able to pack my things, albeit few, in PEACE, and not have to assist you with yours!" Elphaba fumed.

"Ladies, ladies!"

Both Witches spun around and saw Fiyero enter. "WHAT?" They asked in unison.

"Wow, what happened here?" He asked, picking up a purple blouse. "Did Glinda screw up a spell again?"

Elphaba threw her head back and cackled, earning a glare from the blonde. "No, I did not!" Glinda squealed. "Elphaba's just not fat enough to close my suitcase!"

"What the hell? I swear to the Unnamed God, Glinda, if you don't shut your pretty little mouth I WILL-"

"Fabala!"

Elphaba whirled around. "Yes?" She snapped.

"Calm down." Fiyero said with just as much anger in his voice. "I'm sure there is a solution for this."

"Yes, there is." Elphaba stated plainly, picking up a blue gown and thrusting it at Fiyero, who grunted on impact. _"You _help her. _I _need to pack my own things." And with that, Elphaba left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba sighed as she threw her few dresses into the suitcase Fiyero had lent her. She was currently wearing a simple short-sleeved dress with a belt around her waist. She had also donned her usual boots and cloak, but left the hat in her satchel.

After a couple skirts and a blouse or two, Elphaba's suitcase was ready and she was able to close it easily, unlike the blonde who still struggled in the other room.

Elphaba then dumped the contents of her satchel onto her bed and looked through them, making sure she had everything. _Hat, Grimmerie, potions, medical kit, oil for washing, Mother's bottle, herbs- wait._

Elphaba hesitantly picked up the odd looking bottle with an emerald hand. The bottle itself was glass, but around the outside was a strange metal casing. It wound around the glass like vines, looking rather ornate and classical. A cork cap kept the bottle closed, but this also was encased in the dark, silver-colored metal.

Elphaba felt her heart twist. Her mother…this was her last memory of her…the mother she had helped kill…

"That was the milk flower's fault, not yours."

Elphaba almost thought she was imagining things; the odds of the exact words Glinda had said three years ago coming up again were slim to none. But when Elphaba turned around, she did find the blonde standing there, sadness etched across her features.

They both started talking at the same time.

"Elphie, I just wanted to say-"

"Glin, I think I should tell you-"

"I'm sorry." Both Witches finished.

Silence settled over the two. Elphaba was searching Glinda's eyes, trying to find any signs of deceit. She wouldn't be surprised if this was all an elaborate hoax to get her to continue helping the Good Witch pack. Glinda was squirming under the green girl's scrutiny, all the while studying the former Wicked Witch herself.

Then, Elphaba did something that surprised them both.

She wrapped both her verdant arms around Glinda and held the blonde to her. Glinda immediately reacted and returned the gesture, feeling the tears run down her face. She also could have sworn she felt something gently hitting her head every few moments, and looked up at Elphaba. What she saw shocked her.

Elphaba was crying. But that wasn't the strange part…the trails her tears left behind were turning a pinkish color, some parts darker than others. Glinda's eyes widened as she watched more tears flow from Elphaba's closed eyes, causing more damage to the already harmed areas.

"Elphie…w-why is your face b-blistering l-like that?" Glinda choked.

Elphaba opened her eyes somewhat and they quickly met the glistening pools of cerulean that were clouded with unshed tears. "B-because m-my s-soul is so u-unclean." She stuttered.

Glinda felt her heart rip in two. Elphaba had been there when those people had ridiculed her…she had heard that man's statement about pure water melting her because she was so wicked…but never in a million years would Glinda have thought it true!

"Elphie, r-really."

Elphaba sighed and, wiping away the rest of her tears, released the blonde. "I'm allergic to water."

Glinda gasped. "I thought that was just a rumor! That man, he couldn't have been right…right?"

Elphaba nodded sadly, placing the bottle she was still clutching on her bed. "I am allergic to water, Glin. And that man knew because he's seen me react to it before."

Glinda was utterly confused. "He…he _knows _you?"

"Yes. He was a family friend." The green girl sat down on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "His name is Gregor. Gregor Kijai. He's from Winkie Country, like Fiyero. I met him when I was six." She let her hand fall back into her lap and kept her eyes downcast. "He seemed to think me a demon, just like my father did. He avoided me, and when he did see me, he would normally treat me just as my father would. He didn't come over that often…maybe twice a month? Father enjoyed his company, though I couldn't stand him. Then, he did something to me that made me hate him more."

Glinda sat down beside the former Wicked Witch. "What did he do to you, Elphie?"

Elphaba, keeping her eyes on the floor, continued. "One day, when I was about eight, I was bringing in their tea- my usual job- when I tripped on the carpet and fell. Father scolded me and told me to get a mop to clean up the mess. I got said mop and a bucket, then returned to where I had spilt the tea. I had stumbled right next to the table, so when I set down the bucket, it was by Gregor's foot. I started mopping, careful not to get any water on myself- it was pure luck that I hadn't been doused in tea the first time- and was almost finished when I felt a horrible pain in my leg. I looked down and saw that Gregor had kicked the bucket over, and the water had hit my leg, soaking it. I muffled a scream of pain and tried to excuse myself for a moment so I could tend to the now-forming blister, when someone caught my arm. I turned and found Gregor gripping my arm tightly and smiling. He said, 'Now, where are you off to?' and I said 'To dry off.' so that I wouldn't reveal the fact that I was allergic to water to him."

"Why not tell him?" Glinda interrupted.

"Because Father had told me to never tell anyone because they'd take me away." Elphaba replied bitterly. "He said only the children of the devil would be harmed by pure water, so if anyone found out, I'd be taken away and burned at the stake."

Glinda whimpered. "That's a terrible thing to tell a child!"

Elphaba shrugged and, acting as if it was nothing, picked up where she had left off in the story. "'Well, what about the mess?' Gregor asked. I didn't know what to say to that, but I knew I had to get my leg taken care of, or at least covered, soon or it would become a full-out, blood-red mark on my skin; totally visible. Now, since I was still pretty young, I believed Father's story about the 'being taken away' thing, so I was very scared at this point. 'Please, Mr. Kijai, I just need to get the water off of my leg.' I told him somewhat desperately, trying to pull away from him. And that's when Father stepped in. He grabbed my braid and yanked me away from Gregor, and I stumbled sideways into Father's arms. He then shoved me to the floor and screamed at me, telling me not to disrespect his guests and whatnot. I was a little surprised; hadn't he told me to hide my allergy? Well, apparently, he wasn't in the mood for excuses like that; he wanted me to clean up the tea _right then and there, _no matter what the cost. So, I did as he asked, and my burn was raw and rather large when I was finished. He must have seen it then…who wouldn't have?…and remembered it now. How he recognized me and matched Elphaba Thropp to the Wicked Witch, I'm not sure. But he did, and he made sure everyone knew of my weakness."

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda put an arm around the emerald girl's shoulders. "I'll make sure he never gets to you, OK?" She paused, as if waiting for a response, which she didn't get. "Oh, wait. There's still one thing I don't understand- how do you wash yourself if you can't use water?"

Elphaba silently reached behind Glinda and picked up a bottle of tan liquid. "Oil." She mumbled, handing it to Glinda.

Glinda only gave the bottle a moment of her attention before she looked over at Elphaba once more. "Elphie...I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know it must hurt to remember your childhood…and although I may not understand everything about it, I know it was not the happiest."

Elphaba finally met Glinda's eyes. "It's just hard to think about." She then stood, Glinda's arm having been removed from her shoulders when the green girl had grabbed the bottle of oil. "I'm fine. Really. Thanks for letting me get that off my chest."

Glinda smiled. "Anything for my best friend."

The girls embraced briefly before Glinda went back to finish her packing. Elphaba returned her belongings back to her satchel, slung the black bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase.

_"One short day, in the Emerald City…" _Elphaba sang quietly. _"One short day, to have a lifetime of fun…_Well, I don't know about fun…but I do know a lot about lifetimes. And it's been a lifetime since I've stepped into that city…and ever since that day, I never would have thought that I'd ever return as a_ bystander _in this lifetime…Sweet Lurline, things have changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emerald City was…well, Emerald City. Elphaba could see it hadn't really changed. Of course, there were no more shouts of how wonderful the Wizard was, and Wiz-O-Mania had closed down…but Elphaba hardly cared.

Elphaba briefly wondered who was running Oz if the Wizard was out of commission. When she asked, Glinda, the blonde had laughed and said; "You'll see." Elphaba continued to pester Glinda about it, and Glinda continued to keep quiet. When Elphaba turned to Fiyero for answers, he seemed to be a clueless as she was.

When they reached their destination, Elphaba gasped.

"The Emerald Palace? What's our business here? You said we were moving to your home in the city."

Glinda grinned. "This _is _my home, Elphie. And now, it's yours, too."

Elphaba felt physically sick. She was going to be living in the place that the Wizard had lived. She was going to be walking where the Wizard had walked. She was going to be _breathing the air the Wizard had breathed. _Now, Elphaba knew she was overreacting, but she was well past her limit as far as dealing with her history…with _his _part in her history.

She swallowed hard, trying to keep a smile on her face as she followed Glinda into the palace. Fiyero noticed her uneasiness, and fell into step beside her.

"I know this must be hard…coming back here and stuff." Fiyero whispered, keeping his voice low so Glinda wouldn't hear. "But, if it makes you feel any better, Morrible isn't here, either."

Elphaba frowned. "I hadn't even thought of her yet. Thanks for bringing her up, Winkie." She grumbled, trying to keep thoughts of that horrible monster of a woman at bay.

Fiyero sighed. "Sorry. I was just trying to help."

Elphaba looked over at him. "Nah, don't be sorry. It's fine. I just….need to accept the fact that what happened happened, and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Fiyero smiled softly and put a hand on the green girl's shoulder. "There's my Fabala. Don't worry, they can't hurt you now."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "It's not me who should be worrying. It's _them._ They try to touch you or Glinda, and they'll be in for a world of pain."

Fiyero's smile turned into a grin. "'Atta girl."

A shrill voice came from down the hall. "FIFI! HURRY UP, YOU LAZYFUL-"

"Man?" Fiyero and Elphaba asked at the same time, causing both to burst into a fit of giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Elphaba lay in her bed, staring at the dark green canopy hanging above her. _Ugh. Now I _really am_ starting to hate green. _

Lying beside her on said bed was the Grimmerie. Elphaba had cast a kind of 'protection' spell over Glinda and Fiyero's quarters, which were just down the hall, and hadn't bothered to put the old book away.

Rolling onto her side, Elphaba closed her eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. But her mind plagued her with thoughts of recent events…

Elphaba remembered what Glinda had told her over dinner…

_"Elphie, I'm the new leader of Oz."_

_The green girl almost choked on her salad. "What?"_

_"With the Wizard gone, the people need a new person…or persons…" At this, Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "…to govern them in his place. They chose me…and you."_

_"Wait, me, too? Oz, Glinda! What have you done?"_

_"They don't think I can handle it on my own! Plus, I need you to help me, Elphaba. Oz needs their Grand Vizier, and you're it."_

_"Who is this 'they'?"_

_"The Council that presided under the Wizard…mostly governors from other areas…they've been ruling ever since the Wizard was arrested, and now they need us."_

_Elphaba scowled. "I don't like this. Not at all. I still have Munchkinland swarming me about being the Eminent Thropp and stuff."_

_"That's already been taken care of."_

_"How?"_

_"Nessa took over."_

_Elphaba gaped at the blonde. "Nessa?"_

_"Yes, Nessa. She agreed it was the best…we both knew you didn't want the job, anyway."_

_Elphaba slumped back in her chair, now just picking at the salad in front of her. "The things I do for you, Glin." She said begrudgingly, and the Good Witch smiled._

The green girl still hadn't been able to process what had occurred. She was now the Grand Vizier…but why? Why did this 'Council' think she was fit for the job? How could they suddenly like the former Wicked Witch...suddenly understand? This was all so...rushed. Too rushed.

Something was wrong with all this…something was definitely off. And she intended to find out what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glinda? Glin, you in here?" Elphaba called, walking into the Wizard's old 'throne room' the next day. She looked over at the large, mechanical mask and shivered.

Imagine her shock when it started talking.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!" The machine boomed.

Elphaba screamed and fell back, landing on the emerald tile.

"WHO DARES DISTURBIFY ME?"

Elphaba scrambled to her feet, about to run like hell, but recognized something in the way this person spoke. Now, with the voice changer, it was impossible to detect pitch or anything…but that _word…_disturbify…

"GLINDA!" Elphaba growled. "GET OUT FROM BEHIND THERE NOW!"

A completely non-Wizard-like screech erupted from behind the golden colored mask, followed by Glinda appearing.

"Glinda." Elphaba said dangerously. "What were you doing…?"

"I…uh. I was trying it out…" Glinda faltered.

Elphaba sighed and massaged one of her temples tiredly. "You know how much that scared me, right?"

Glinda looked back over at the mask for a moment and frowned. "Yes..."

"So, please don't do it again, or I won't refrain from beating the living hell out of you."

Glinda gulped and, trying to save the conversation, put on her usual smile. "Now, Miss Grand Vizier, we have things to discuss."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "What kind of things?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're saying that I need to go...you know?"

"Yes, and fast. If you don't, then we can't save them."

A sigh. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know...I wish I could send someone else, but this is the best and most efficient way."

"I know, I know. That doesn't make this easier, though."

"You'll do fine. Just do it right, OK?"

A chuckle. "I will."

_What am I getting myself into? _Elphaba wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(( And bold hates me, too. :/ Ha, worst cliffe ever, right? Any guesses as to who was talking to Elphaba? And because I can't wait any longer, our next amazing plotline will be starting NEXT chapter IIIIFFF...

I get 5 reviews. :D

See, you gotta work for it. ;)

So, five reviews, and you get the new plotline. This involves ze Wizard!

Review like crazy! ))


	6. The Not So Wonderful Wizard

**A/N: Ok, I am SO SORRY for the delay on this chapter. I had long ago dismissed the idea of the five reviews thing, but this chapter was SO. VERY. HARD. It's insane how difficult it was. But, enough about me...thanks AGAIN to Demonic Muffin. :)**

**This chapter, you get a special treat: Elphaba's point of view! **

**Oh, and this is one of the _very few _chapters that will contain whole songs. Sorry, but the plot required it this time! :D**

**Lyrics/Script taken from this version of Wicked- www (dot) youtube (dot) com (forward slash) watch ? v = 6gUFrgAnhME**

**The Wizard is modeled after David Garrison, who can be seen singing Wonderful here- www (dot) youtube (dot) com (forward slash) watch ? v = vxVzyskKHPU**

**Remove the spaces, of course. ;)**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: The Not-So-Wonderful Wizard_

Elphaba's POV

_Why am I doing this? _

My eyes were locked on the man walking in front of me, barely registering the dismal look of the dark gray walls and black steel bars surrounding us. My ears were oblivious to the many wails and sobs echoing through Southstairs, and rightly so; I knew that most of the people around me _deserved _to be behind bars, so their cries meant nothing to me.

_I'm here to free those Monkeys. _I silently countered. _Fiyero said that he and his men could not figure out how to unlock their cages, so I have to ask..._him.

The guard stopped in front of the second to last cell in this section of Southstairs. This cell was different from the others; It was steel door instead of open bars, and the only bars on this were near the top on a little window. They seemed to be taking extra precautions with the Wizard...but why? He had no real power. Why were the Ozians still afraid of him?

"Here you are, Wit-" He paused. "I-I mean, Miss Thropp."

I sighed. "It's fine...I wouldn't expect any of you to get used to it that quickly." I looked the man over and noticed that he was trembling quite a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you...geez, lighten up."

The guard swallowed hard and nodded. He then unlocked the cell door and gestured inside. "I'll have to lock it behind you. Just yell when you want out."

I inclined my head in understanding and entered the dimly lit cell.

I found the Wizard with his eyes clothes and his chest rising and falling in a predictable pattern. I approached the man, noting that his ankle bared a shackle, and knelt down to his level. Part of me didn't want to wake him up; I could just return to Fiyero and tell him I had come to the prison at the wrong time or something. But...but another part of me knew I had to free those Monkeys if I wanted the nightmares to stop. Sure, Glinda's help had made them less frequent, but they hadn't disappeared completely.

I ended up straightening, dusting off my dress, and turning to go. I would come back later, when the Wizard was awake...I opened my mouth to call the guard back.

That's when I felt a sharp tug on my broom.

"I knew you'd visit me at some point."

I spun around and met the Wizard's now open eyes. Had he even _been_ asleep?

I tried to get my broom away from him, but he gave another hard yank, causing the enchanted object to fly out of my hands and land in his lap. The force of the pull had send me spiraling forward, and I was back on my knees in front of him. I glared at the man, but he only laughed.

"Give. It. Back." I snapped, and his grip only seemed to tighten.

"Please, just hear me out! I don't want to harm you...I never have wanted to cause you pain..."

"Well, you have. You _have _harmed me." I said angrily. "I'm who I am today because of what you and Madame Morrible did to me. My life has been full of pain, even before I met you...and you only added to it!"

"I know that, and I regret it." He replied, reaching a hand out to me. "Elphaba, I-"

I scrambled away from him, stopping a few feet away. "Stay where you are! I need you to help me set those Monkeys free, and that's the only reason I came! Stop toying with me and tell me how to unlock their cages!"

The Wizard sighed. "The truth is, I'm glad to see you again." He continued, ignoring my comment on the Monkeys. "I tend to get lonely, even before I was put in here...I know you must get lonely, too."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" I hissed, frowning at the man. "I have Glinda...Fiyero-"

"Oh, but I do." He said, certainty in his voice. "I know the real reason you came here to see me." He slowly started to rise, still clutching my broom. "Just like everyone who comes to see the Wizard...so I will grant their heart's desire!" He was now on his feet.

"I don't need anything from you, nor do I _want_ anything from you." I said hotly.

"Sure you do. You want everyone to trust you, like they trusted _me. _No matter what you might tell yourself, or whatever your friends say...you know, deep down inside, that there will always be someone out there who questions you. Some may trust you, Elphaba...but many still trust _me."_

I blinked. He was definitely right...but what could he do about it? He was locked up here, forever...and I wanted him to stay here. He _deserved _to stay here after what he did to all those animals.

"Elphaba." He began, starting to move towards me. My arms instantly flew up and I held them out in front of me, creating a weak defense against the Wizard. "You've been so strong though all this...aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you?" He now stood over me. Blood was pounding in my ears, so loudly that I was almost certain he could hear it.

"Why would I need someone to take care of me? I have people who care about me. I have friends! I don't need you!" I retorted, unsure of where he was going at this point.

I was shocked when he tilted my broom's handle towards me. I looked up at him tentatively, then wrenched it away from him. I quickly stood and he backed away a few paces to give me some room. "Can't we start again?" He asked quietly, slight desperation in his voice.

I drummed my fingers on the wood of my broomstick. "Don't you think I wish I could?" I asked, emotion clear in my voice. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "I would give _anything _to turn back the clocks and go back to a time when I actually believed you were wonderful!" I chuckled dryly. "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! No one believed in you more than I did!"

"Elphaba, try to understand! See...I never had a family of my own. I was always traveling! So...I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything-"

"So you lied to them?" I questioned.

"Only verbally...?" He replied awkwardly, and I sighed.

"Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear!" The Wizard continued. He paused and backed away even more.

"I never asked for this." He said defensively, taking off his hat and gripping it with one hand. _"Or planned it in advance…I was merely blown here by the winds of chance!"_

I scoffed. "And you sure sound like you regret it." I mumbled, leaning against the cell wall. I wasn't sure why I was staying. I could have left ages ago…what was it that kept me here, almost spellbound? Was it…interest? I would have never thought I'd actually be interested in what the Wizard had to say.

_"I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates! I knew who I was; one of your dime-a-dozen mediocrities."_

I wanted to punch him in his sorry face. Was he honestly attempting to get me to _like _him? After all he had done? And if anyone was a mediocrity, it was _me! How **dare** he!_

_"Then suddenly, I'm here! Respected! Worshipped, even! Just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in!"_

"So, you took advantage of their weakness? Bravo." I clapped my hands unenthusiastically.

He smiled and approached me. I pointed the blunt end of my broom at him and he stopped right at the tip.

_"Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon?" _He then slipped his top hat onto the broom's end and winked at me. I frowned, tilted the broom back towards me and took the hat in my left hand. I wondered why it didn't look worn at all…in fact, it looked brand new.

_"What can I say? I got carried away!" _He took a huge step back. _"And not just by balloon!"_

His expression suddenly looked distant. _"Wonderful…they called me 'Wonderful'…so I said 'Wonderful? If you insist!'" _He then did a little dance that, quite frankly, made him look like an overgrown five-year-old. _"'I will be wonderful!' And they said 'Wonderful!' Hey, look who's wonderful; this corn-fed hick!" _He grabbed the lapels of his vest and flapped his arms like a chicken. _"Who said it might be keen to build a town of green," _He quickly walked up to me, waving his arms in a way that I guess was supposed to look like a road, _"and a wonderful road of yellow brick!"_

I thrust the hat back at him, hitting the Wizard in the chest. "But that's all smoke and mirrors, and _that's _thetruth!"

The Wizard placed the hat back on his head and sighed. "The truth is not a thing of fact or reason…the truth is just what everyone agrees on!" He definitely made sense there, I have to admit…everyone had thought me Wicked before, and they thought that that was the truth. And since everyone thought it right, it was what everyone believed in.

"Elphaba, where I'm from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true!" He waited a beat before continuing…maybe for dramatic effect? "…We call it 'history'." I rolled my eyes at this.

_"A man's called a traitor;" _He held his fist up, tilted his head to the side, and stuck out his tongue, mimicking a man being hung at the gallows. _"Or a liberator;" _He pumped his fist. _"A rich man's a thief," _He reached into his coat then, as if pocketing something._ "or philanthropist. Is one a crusader, or ruthless invader? It's all in which label is able to persist!"_

"Labels…" Elphaba muttered, cursing the label she herself used to bear. She didn't realize how much this was getting at her.

_"There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities, so we act as though they don't exist!" _He twirled in a circle at his next declaration: _"They called me wonderful! So I am wonderful! In fact, it's so much who I am, it's part of my name!" _He smiled at me and held out a hand. _"And, with my help, you can be the same."_

I stared at the hand for a moment before hesitantly slipping my emerald one into his. His smile grew as he pulled me forward. He swung me around so that both of our hands were in each other's, and his right was wrapped around my broom.

_"At long-long last, receive your due, long overdue!" _The Wizard removed the broom from my hands and leaned it against the wall. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself, feeling quite naked without it. _"Elphaba…the most celebrated are the rehabilitated!" _He was at my side once more, putting his own arm around my waist. _"They'll be such a whoop-dee-do; a celebration, throughout Oz, that's all to do with you!"_

"My vision…" I breathed, remembering the prediction I had made back on the first day of Shiz. That was exactly what I had seen!

Suddenly, he took one of the hands that was poking out between my arms and spun me about. I yelped in surprise and almost fell, but I managed to stay on my feet. I whirled around to meet him.

_"Wonderful! They'll call **you **wonderful!"_

_"It does sound…wonderful!"_ I admitted.

_"Trust me, it's fun when you're are wonderful!" _He gave me a little bow, and I couldn't hold back a giggle.

_"I could do wonderful!" _I returned his bow, and he laughed along with me.

He took my hand and started to spin me towards him. _"Yes! Wonderful, wonderful-" _My body made contact with his chest, and I instantly felt disgusting. Touching him….it felt….almost foul. Like I was selling my soul to the devil by 'dancing' with him like this.

"Wait!" I shrieked, springing away from him. I turned back to face the stunned Wizard, my arms going around myself again as I tried to distance myself from that almost menacing figure.

"Elphaba, don't you see? If you join me, things will become so much better for you! You'll be treated as you deserve to be treated, live like you deserve to live! The possibilities are endless!"

I squirmed under his gaze, feeling my soul ache for fair treatment…what I 'deserved', it seemed…

"You'll live like a princess in a realm built for a queen…you'll be listened to and your opinion will be respected…you'll be able to simply _look _at any man and claim him as your own!"

My heart stopped. I…I could have Fiyero. As selfish as it seemed, it was a real possibility. I could _make _him mine. That…that was truly Wicked, but it was what I **_truly _**_wanted! _And I **deserved **to get what I wanted now!

"Your friends would benefit, too! They'd be happy always, right by your side! Elphaba, this is what you've always dreamed about, isn't it?"

This…this…seemed…so perfect….

I sighed and held my hands up in surrender. "I'll accept your proposition."

"Wonderful!" He said happily, offering me his arm once more, but I pushed it away.

"On one condition."

His face fell. "…Yes?"

I frowned. "You set those Monkeys free."

The Wizard bit his lip, but after a moment, thrust his foot out in order to offer me his shackle. "Done!"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! Review, please! Everything will come out in time, everyone. :)**

**~Muse**


	7. Strain

****

A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay.

**Look! It's a bird!**

**No, it's a plane!**

**No, it's…TENSION :D**

**I love this chapter. I really do. The chemistry between The Wizard (Now known as Oscar- you'll see) and Elphaba is full of so much tension and so many malleable emotions…even though it really only lasts the next three or so chapters, it's so much fun. ****J**

**Ok, so, to explain how this chapter works…everything from 'she fell forward' to 'sinister motive…' and everything from 'Elphaba did not try to' and 'With the _damn Wizard' _happens at the same time. The former is Oscar's thoughts on the situation, and the latter is Elphaba's. Just wanted to make sure you guys understood that. ;3**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Strain_

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry…"

"Ozdamnit, that was my face you just kicked!"

"I realize that, but you're not really being that gentle towards me, eith-"

"SHIT!" Elphaba reeled back, clutching her nose. She could feel the warm, sticky blood seeping through her fingers, and cursed once more. "You're an absolute disaster!"

She then felt a strong hand wrap around her scarlet-stained verdant wrist and lower it. She gave the Wizard a confused look before he supplied the answers she was looking for in the form of a handkerchief. He then proceeded to wipe off the dark crimson coloring from her hand in a surprisingly gentle way, which caught Elphaba off guard. Was he really going to change for her?

"Oh, also…" He mumbled, reaching into one of the many pockets of his trench coat, "I have a special elixir that should dull the pain. I use it all the time."

Elphaba, who had been focusing on the shackle she had been attempting to remove with a hairpin of hers, didn't notice the Wizard remove a bottle of green elixir from his pocket. But when she saw the glass, metal-rimmed vessel that was now shoved into her face, she screamed.

"What?" Whatever is the matter?" The Wizard asked, repositioning himself so that he was on his knees in front of Elphaba, who had been kneeling the whole time.

"That bottle…where the hell did you get it?"

"It's mine!"

"That's impossible!"

"Is not! I've had it since I was a young man!"

"But that's the same bottle that my mother has- well, had!"

The Wizard visibly paled. "Your…mother…had the same bottle…?"

Elphaba nodded brusquely and, reaching into her satchel, removed the intricately designed bottle. She then handed it to him.

The Wizard's jaw fell open as he compared the vessels. _"I am a sentimental man…who always longed to be," _He glanced at Elphaba. _"…a father."_

Elphaba felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. No. No, no, no, no, NO.

He was NOT…not…

_NOT_ her father.

"No…no." Elphaba choked, shaking her head fiercely. "NO! You're _not _my father!" Tears rolled down her face then, Elphaba struggling to hold them back and failing. She found that her tears hurt like never before, and that her body felt strangely…weak. Vulnerable. "M-My father is dead! His n-name is F-Frexspar! You're N-NOT my f-father! You're not h-him!" Her limbs felt like jelly and her heart like a drum. Her arms, which had been supporting her until now, gave way and she fell forward.

The Wizard barely managed to catch her and, at her broken sobs, pull her to his chest. He felt her salty tears seeping through his vest and into his shirt, then felt his own mingle with hers. He looked down at her with wet eyes and watched her break down, finally removing that emotionless mask of hers in front of him.

Here he was, trying to control his own daughter. How horrible was he?

_Pretty horrible. _He thought bitterly, giving the green girl a comforting squeeze.

But….he needed her.

He needed her…her gift of sorcery.

_Madame Morrible _needed her gift of sorcery.

His thirst for power, the need to please Madame Morrible, and his pure _greed _overshadowed his fatherly relationship with Elphaba.

Oh, he would treat her right. Of course…but behind his façade of a 'dear father' would be a far more sinister motive…

* * *

Elphaba did not try to push away the strong arms that enveloped her and held her tight. Her sight was clouded with tears and her thoughts were jumbled by frenzied shaking. Everything that was happening didn't make sense!

The green girl was able to calm herself ever so slightly so that she could sort through all of this.

The Wizard…the man she hated, defied, and sought to destroy…was her _father._

Frexspar Thropp…the man who she thought to be her father…the man who despised her to his death…had been _cheated on_ by her mother. With the **_damn Wizard._**

"What's…what's your real name?" She blurted, unsure of why she had brought it up.

"Huh?"

"Your b-birth name. What…what is it?"

The Wizard bit his lip. "Oscar. Oscar Zoroaster Diggs."

Elphaba found she liked the name, for some odd reason. "Oscar Diggs…Elphaba Diggs." She chuckled softly. "It's kind of got a ring to it."

Oscar laughed. "Indeed, it does."

Elphaba then tried to sit up, but Oscar's arms would not budge. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"Mind letting go?" She jerked again for emphasis.

"Oh. OH! Sorry!" He retracted his hold quickly, allowing Elphaba to right herself.

"So…Father." Oscar swallowed hard at the word. That cursed word….he knew the heavy feeling of guilt that had settled in his stomach would always return when he heard that term. "Let's get you out of there, hm? Just refrain from kicking me."

* * *

"Which way was it?"

"Left, right, then right again, and then another left."

"Easy, then. Let's keep movi- shit."

"What?"

Elphaba did not answer. Instead, she yanked Oscar back, pressing both of them into the shadows. Oscar tried to protest, but Elphaba quickly placed an Emerald hand over his lips and held him tighter.

"Shut up, or you'll get us both killed!" She hissed in his ear just as a noise sounded from their left. A guard then proceeded to march down the corridor, passing the duo without a second thought.

Oscar gaped at the green girl once they had removed themselves from the wall. "How did you hear that?"

Elphaba shrugged. "When you have a psycho hunting you, you tend to acquire heightened senses." She smirked at him.

"Oh, right, that's co- HEY!"

"Speaking the truth!" She giggled, turning on her heel and continuing down the hall.

Oscar smiled in spite of himself and followed the green girl.

* * *

"This will do nicely."

"What?" Oscar asked, looking around and trying to see what Elphaba meant.

"Look up." Elphaba pointed a emerald finger at the ceiling.

Oscar did as he was told and gasped. "A grate? I thought we were going out the secret entrance into the Palace…the one I told you about?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I was going to do that, but then I remembered this," She gestured at the grate, "from when I raided Southstairs last year."

Oscar frowned at the memory. About a year ago, Elphaba had broken into Southstairs and freed hundreds of Animals, as well as some other members of the Resistance.

Being a huge part of the pro-Animal rights movement, Elphaba had thought it her duty to release as many Animals as possible. The other members were for…personal reasons. Yes, duty fit in there, but there definitely was something emotional to this.

"Give me a boost." Elphaba commanded, leaning her broom against the wall.

"Uh, OK." Oscar crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet, and let Elphaba step onto his hands. She held onto his shoulders and bent her knees as Oscar lifted her up. Once she was about halfway towards the grate, she straightened her legs and pushed up with all her might, causing the grate to fly off.

"How is it-"

"I took out the bolts last time. No one has bothered to fix it, apparently." Elphaba replied simply, climbing through the hole.

She disappeared for a moment before her green head appeared in the gap again. He extended a hand and pointed at her broom, which was still against the wall. "Put the blunt end in my hand and keep a strong grip on the lowest part of the stick you can. The strong part is really important, so make sure you don't slip, OK?"

Oscar obeyed, even though he didn't quite understand. But his questions were quickly answered when he was suddenly blown upward.

He yelped in surprise and landed on the emerald cobbles of the alley with a groan.

"How are you that strong?" He asked, his knuckles white against his end of the broom.

"Not strength. Magic." Elphaba said simply, taking the broom back. At Oscar's confused look, she elaborated. "It's a flying broom, Father." Another pang of guilt. "I channeled my energy through it and had it come up. It's harder to do while you're not actually on it, but I managed. I had to get you out."

Oscar noted that Elphaba looked quite out of breath, and she was trembling slightly.

"Does it take a lot out of you?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not normally…if I just fly on it, it's not much work. But getting it to fly without me being seated on it…much, much harder.

Oscar proceeded to help her stand, albeit shakily. He kept his arm around her waist in order to steady her.

"So, where to?"

"Well…we need to sneak into the palace…obviously…" Elphaba breathed, feeling her energy start to wane.

Oscar nodded. "Flying would be the best way, but given your condition…"

"We're kind of stuck." The green girl finished.

Oscar stroked his chin thoughtfully, not feeling Elphaba slip an arm around his neck from even more support.

"We could…get you a…disguise…so you could walk around with me….without the guards noticing…who you were…" Elphaba wheezed.

Oscar snapped his fingers. "That may just work!"

"But how…am I going to….get the disguise…without you helping me around?"

The former Wizard's brow furrowed. He hadn't thought of that…

"We're not going to be able to get into the Palace tonight." He murmured, looking up at the currently orange sky.

"We could…stay at…Nessa's…"

"Nessa?"

"The Governor...? My sister?"

"Oh. But what about-"

"You said you…rarely show your true…self to people these days….right?" Elphaba inquired.

"Yes, I did."

"Then she…probably wouldn't recognize you…"

Oscar sighed. He didn't want to involve another one of Melena's daughters in this, but it was their only option.

"Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"Who is it?" A male voice rang out, pulling open the ornate door. He gasped at what he saw.

Clutching a mysterious man dressed in a tan trench coat for dear life was Elphaba, her eyes half-lidded and glassy. The man assisting her wore an expression of deep concern, though he showed no signs of how awkward he truly felt with the girl holding him like she was. Well, actually, it was more _him _holding _her. _He had resorted to carrying her bridal style, one of her arms around his neck and the other hand gripping his shirt.

"Boq…" Elphaba said faintly. "I need some help…"

Boq gaped at the two for a moment before coming to his senses and ushering them in.

"What happened?" He asked after Elphaba had been set down on the large settee, sleep having finally claimed her.

"It's a long story…one I feel would be best told by her, if at all." Oscar replied swiftly, trying to avoid the subject. "Just know that she needs rest…and her friends."

Boq, although disappointed that he was not going to be told anything just yet, nodded. "Just as long as she's OK…"

"She will be." Oscar assured the distraught Munchkin. "She's tired, is all."

"Elphaba…tired." He chuckled softly. "I'd never thought that possible. Well, to the extent that she'd need to be carried through the streets of Oz, that is."

Oscar laughed along with him. "I only had to carry her about a block. She's not very heavy, either."

"Obviously." Boq smiled at the snoozing green girl. "She's so…small now."

"But her heart's big enough to hold the world." Oscar blurted, feeling his fatherly side take over. The words felt like bile in his mouth.

Boq nodded furiously. "Indeed."

"Boq? Boq, are you there?"

"Yes, Nessarose?" Boq asked, whirling about as Nessarose rolled into the room.

"Has the paper arri- oh! Boq, who is this?" Nessarose asked, eying Oscar.

"This is….." Boq then remembered the man had not introduced himself yet.

"Just call me Mr. Diggs." Oscar stepped in, extending a hand to the newly-appointed Governor.

Nessarose placed her small hand in his and smiled softly. "Nessarose Thropp. Delighted to meet you, Mr. Diggs." Her hand returned to her lap. "So, what is your business here?"

"Turn left, Nessarose." Boq gestured towards the settee.

Nessarose sighed and twirled her chair in the direction indicated. "Whatever fo-" Her eyes widened considerably. "Elphie? Sweet Oz!" She hastily guided her wheelchair over to her sister and took the green girl's hand in her own pale one.

"Urf…what…?" Elphaba mumbled incoherently, her eyes fluttering open. Not seeing Nessarose at first, Elphaba searched for her glasses, which were lying on the table beside her. Unable to find them- when, in reality, she was just unable to reach them- she groaned tiredly and flopped back onto the settee.

Nessarose smiled, picked up the glasses and slipped them onto her sister's nose, who gasped quietly at the cool metal now touching her face.

"Wait…what?" Elphaba adjusted her glasses and blinked a few times. "Nessa? Is that you?"

"It's me, Elphie."

Elphaba tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed her back down. Both Thropp sisters looked up and saw Oscar leaning over the settee, holding onto Elphaba's shoulder. "You shouldn't get up yet." He told her sternly, removing his hand.

Elphaba sighed and, propping herself up on her elbow, studied Nessarose. "Black looks good on you."

Nessarose punched her sister's arm and both laughed.

"I love you, Nessa."

"I love you, too, Fabala."

Elphaba's felt a pang in her heart. Nessarose was the only one who still called her Fabala...except for...for...

Fiyero.

"I'm starting to feel tired again..." Elphaba said numbly, and Nessarose's face fell somewhat.

"I understand. Sleep well."

But Elphaba didn't reply. She was too busy thinking about the man she was obsessing over these days.

_I'm obsessing over him...the mere thought of Fiyero is causing me to ignore my sister! Oz, why can't I face the facts...he'll never love..._this.

* * *

**A/N: Review and there is a big chapter in your future :P**

**~Muse**


End file.
